chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sebastian Morgenstern
Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern ist der Sohn von Valentin Morgenstern und Jocelyn Fairchild und der ältere Bruder von Clarissa Morgenstern. Während der Ereignisse von City of Glass in Alicante gibt er sich als Sebastian Verlac aus, dessen Vornamen er beibehält. Auftritte Chroniken der Unterwelt *City of Glass *City of Fallen Angels *City of Lost Souls *City of Heavenly Fire Erwähnungen *City of Bones *Welcome to the Shadowhunter Academy Aussehen Sebastian sieht seinem Vater Valentin sehr ähnlich. Er hat das gleiche weißblonde Haar und die rabenschwarzen Augen. Außerdem wird erwähnt, er besäße Jocelyns lange, schwungvoll gebogenen Wimpern und die gleichen kantigen Gesichtszüge wie Valentin. Er ist größer als Jace, besitzt aber einen ähnlichen Körperbau - thumb|Jonathan als Sebastian Verlac schlank, muskulös ohne ein Gramm Fett. Er ist sehr attraktiv. Persönlichkeit Er ist rachsüchtig und sehr grausam. Wenn er etwas will, setzt er sehr überzeugend Charme und Charisma ein, um seine Umwelt zu manipulieren, eine gespielte Fassade, die ihm sein Vater Valentin beigebracht hat. Er mag es Leute Schmerzen zuzufügen oder sie zu töten. Trotzdem will Sebastian jemanden, der so ist wie er, genauso grausam und eiskalt. Er glaubt in Clary diesen jemand gefunden zu haben und will alles daran setzten, das sie diese Eigenschaften in sich selbst erkennt. Er glaubt außerdem er und Clary würden zueinander gehören und will, das auch Clary das so sieht. Geschichte Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern wurde bis zu seinem siebzehnten Lebensjahr allein von Valentin erzogen und ist mit ihm oft herum gereist. Jocelyn hat die beiden kurz nach seiner Geburt verlassen, da sie dachte Jonathan wäre tod und aus Angst Valentin würde Clary das Gleiche antun wie ihm. Valentin hat Jonathan genau wie Jace sehr gewaltsam erzogen, so hat er ihn z.B. mit einer Peitsche aus Dämonenmetall ausgepeitscht. Anders als bei Jace hat Jonathan nur das Töten und Kämpfen gelernt, keine zusätzlichen Dinge wie Musik oder ähnliches. Durch das ganze Herumreisen spricht er viele Sprachen. ''City of Glass Während des Lightwood-Aufenthalts in Idris gibt er sich als Sebastian Verlac, einen Cousin der Penhallows, einer reichen Nephilim Familie, aus. So begleitet er Clary zu dem Hexenmeister Ragnor Fell, um ihn um das Weiße Buch zu bitten, in dem das Rezept für den Trank steht, der ihre Mutter heilen kann. Danach zeigte er ihr das alte Anwesen der Fairchilds, in dem Valentin und Jonathan angeblich bei einem Feuer ums Leben kamen. Obwohl er wusste, dass Clary seine Schwester ist, küsst er sie dort, um sie dazu zu bringen, ihm zu vertrauen und sie auf Valentins Seite zu ziehen. Nachdem er Hodge Starkweather ermordet hat, kommt seine wahre Identität ans Licht. Er tötet Max, den jüngsten Lightwood, und versucht auch dessen ältere Schwester Isabelle zu töten. Er benutzt sein dämonisches Blut um die Dämonentürme, die Alicante vor Dämonen schützen, zu deaktivieren. So gelangt Valentins Dämonenheer in die Stadt. Später trennt Isabelle ihm mit ihrer Peitsche die Hand ab und Jace durchtrennt ihm das Rückenmark und durchbohrt sein Herz. Sein toter Körper fiel in den Fluss und wurde nie gefunden. Weil Lilith seinen Leichnam mitnahm. City of Fallen Angels Auch wenn er am Ende von City of Glass getötet wurde, ist er von Lilith (der "Dämonenmutter") in City of Fallen Angels wiedererweckt worden. Er ist mit Jace verbunden, da zu seiner Wiedererweckung Jace' Blut verwendet wurde. Wenn einer von ihnen stirbt, stirbt der andere auch. City of Lost Souls Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern ist mit Jace Herondale verbunden, sodass das, was man dem Einen antut, auch dem Zweiten widerfahren wird. Wenn man z.B. Jonathan eine Klinge in den Arm rammt, trägt Jace die gleiche Verletzung davon, das Gleiche gilt auch, wenn man versucht einen der beiden umzubringen. Der Zweite stirbt mit dem Anderen. Außerdem ist Jace durch Liliths Mal dazu verdammt alles zu tun, was Sebastian verlangt und sieht dies auch als richtig an. Sebastian schafft es außerdem einen zweiten Engelskelch anzufertigen, um mehr Dämonen-Schattenjäger zu erschaffen. Jonathan erzählt Clary während des Buches oft, das er nur eine Schwester will und fragt sie, ob sie ihm nicht ein Chance geben könne. Später erfährt man dann, dass er glaubt, Clary sei in ihrem Herzen genau wie er und sie und er würden zusammen gehören. Gegen Ende des Buches wird der Bund zwischen Jace und Sebastian während einer Schlacht durch Clary gebrochen und Sebastian gelingt es, an einen unbekannten Ort zu fliehen. Er schickt daraufhin eine Nachricht an Maryse Lightwood mit dem Wort "Erchomai". Das ist altgriechisch und heißt übersetzt "Ich komme". City of Heavenly Fire'' Das New Yorker Institut flieht, wegen Zahlreichen angriffen anderer Institute, nach Idris um sich dort vor Sebastian/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern zu verstecken. Clary, die mit ihrer Familie auch dorthin gereist ist, wird in einer Nacht von ihrem Bruder überrascht, aber bevor er ihr etwas tut oder sie zu irgendetwas zwingen kann, kommt Jace dazwischen und kämpft bis Sebastian flieht. Als ein Bote dem Rat die Nachricht überbringt, dass Jace und Clary zu Sebastian geschickt werden sollen um dort mit ihm zu leben und gleichzeitig Luke, Jocelyn und Magnus entführt werden, beschließen Clary, Jace, Alec, Izzy und Simon, sie zu retten und Sebastian zu töten. Dafür gehen sie in das Königreich Edom (eine tote Welt , woraus einige Dämonen stammen). Als sie ein paar Tage später in Sebastians Palast eintreffen, stellt Sebastian Clary vor die Wahl : entweder du bleibst bei mir (freiwillig, bist meine Königin und alle auf der Erde überleben oder alle sterben und du bist (Gezwungen) meine Königin . Sie entschließt sich dazu freiwillig bei ihm zu bleiben , aber als sie eine Chance dazu bekommt , ersticht sie ihn mit einem mit heiligem Feuer gefülltem Schwert, sodass alles Böse aus ihm rausbrennt, allerdings kann er nicht lange überleben, weil zu viel Böses in ihm war. Für einen Moment lernt Clary ihren richtigen Bruder kennen, der aber wenige Minuten später stirbt. Bei dem Versuch zurück auf die Erde zu gehen, lernen sie Magnus Vater, einen sehr mächtigen Dämonenfürsten kennen, der sie auf die Erde lässt, unter der Bedingung, dass Simon ihm seine Erinnerungen an die Schattenwelt und sein Vampir-dasein überlässt. Simon lässt sich auf den Handel ein und sie kehren zurück, aber Simon erinnert sich weder an Clary noch an Schattenjäger, deshalb ist er nun wieder ein Mundie. Auf der Hochzeit zu der Clary ihn einlädt, erklärt Magnus ihm was geschehen ist und Simon erinnert sich wieder fast an alles. Sebastian wird eingeäschert und Clary und Jace werfen seine Asche in den Lyn-See. Beziehungen * Jace & Sebastian thumbthumb|Sebastian alias Jonathan Christopher (Conor McLain) Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Unterwelt Kategorie:Morgenstern Familie Kategorie:Schattenjäger Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Fairchild Familie Kategorie:Branwell Familie Kategorie:Nightshade Familie Kategorie:Verstorbene Person Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter